fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sady Arielle
Basic Information Title: Witch of Breath (Part of "Team Astrogonic"- Only witch on team.) Age: 15 (Feb. 27 1996) Screen name: melodyPrism Typing style: no caps, all "w"s are replaced with \/\/. commonly uses the emoticon ;} or ;{ Strife Specibus: Swordkind, Knifekind Fetch modus: Operation Live(s) in: 2 story house, very high-tech and very cold which bothers Sady Planet: Land of Air and Power (It HAS to relate to her god-tier, so excuse the "Power", it's just that witches often have HIGH power.) Likes: Reading, Hanging around with friends, God-tier puns, Cake, Team Astrogonic Hates: Mary-sues (Dave, in her terms, is a Mary-Sue.), Country music, Rude people Appearance http://i.imgur.com/t3rVROr.png NORMAL LOOK: '(This is not at ALL my art style. I'm trying to do the MSPA art style) Black shorts that are pocketless. White shirt that has her main symbol- a heart with a split tail. Normal ponytail. http://i.imgur.com/6MNCEBCl.png '''GOD-TIER: '''Fully known as the witch of breath. Short hair, taller and eyes are more visible. More information on death and god-tier abilities later on in the page. http://i.imgur.com/MQClUhv.png '(DERSE) DREAM: Eyes are a little more visible than the normal look. A tiny bit more pale. Personality According to her cousin, Rose Lalonde, she is a little stuck up yet she can cheer people up and easily beat down certain people (She beat down Lord English and Doc Scratch). According to her mom, Snowman, she is very loyal and better. And according to her kismesis, Dave Strider, she's a cool chick but loses her fucking mind a lot. She is often very negative but tries to chill. Her death and into god-tier Of course, all characters who go into god-tier have died, so here's her story. She was in her normal outfit, face-to-face with The Condesce. She was weak, wielding her sword. She quickly stabbed Condesce, but Condesce took out the sword and bent it, soon throwing it into the lava. (Yes, both were soaring.) The Condesce got out her trident and quickly stabbed Sady in the head and the chest. Condesce soon held Sady, broke her neck, arms and leg and threw the body down on the edge of the volcano. Soon, Snowman found her corpse and quickly rushed to her quest bed, witch was right next to John Egbert's quest bed, both of them being heros of Breath. A week later, her corpse was revived and completely ascended into god-tier. God-tier abilities Ascending into god-tier is huge, making you revive from death and have powers, but being a witch gives you plenty more power, as shown by Damara and Jade. It took her a while to figure out her powers, but she finally did. She had three powers, possibly representing the 2 witches before her. WIND WINGS: All god-tiers can fly wingless, even her, but she can summon wings made out of just wind which is pretty advanced. WIND CONTROL: She can summon wind and control the wind speeds, just by waving or clapping her hands. To delete all the wind from the area, she can simply say the word "ABSCOND:WIND: AREA (whatever location she is at)" and she can make windy things just by flapping her arms to a certain direction. Pesterchum She does not use Pesterchum. Instead she uses Zodiac (Same thing as pesterchum, but with a cooler skin.). Here is the appearance of her Zodiac: http://i.imgur.com/5zLxeL7.jpg Her best friend appears to be hellbentFurry aka Newt How she got in the FNaF universe and what she does She can move from universe to universe freely, and she arrived in this universe, meeting lots of kind people. She got here by traveling with slaved Doc Scratch. Doc Scratch went through a portal and went away from this place. She only protects the guards with her wind power. But if she's in a panic, then her wind power is pretty much just a light mouth-blow. (This is probably a W.I.P :333) Category:Work In Progress Category:Fan Characters